Machines, such as excavators, backhoes, and front shovels are used for excavation operations at various worksites. Such machines include an implement system that is connected to a frame of a machine at one end, and to a bucket or a shovel at another end. An operator may control the implement system for moving the shovel to perform the excavation operations. For performing a work cycle, the operator may position the implement system at a trench location. The shovel may then be moved in a downward direction till the shovel comes in contact with the ground surface. Subsequently, the operator may raise the shovel to fill the shovel with soil excavated from the ground surface, and then tilt the shovel back to capture the soil. For dumping the soil at a dump location, the operator may raise and swing the implement system to the dump location, e.g., a hopper. Further, the implement system may be swung back to the trench location for another work cycle.
In order to realize economic benefits, it is relevant that the entire work cycle is performed with accuracy. The implement system and the shovel are required to follow specific profile paths during a work cycle for ensuring an effective operation. In case of mining operations, handling of the implement system and the shovel becomes even more critical considering the sensitivity associated with the operations. For example, In-Pit Crushing & Conveying (IPCC) is a method to transport material at mining worksites from a dig location to a dump location. In the in-pit crushing and conveying system, the primary crushing takes place in a pit and then the crushed material is conveyed to subsequent process phases. Such operations at a mining worksite demand excavation of a specific amount of material from a specific ground level at specific angle of arcs by following a specific profile path for the implement system and the shovel. Usually, such operations are performed by a manual control of the machine. However, considering the complexity associated and accuracy required for the operations, it becomes difficult for the operator to execute the operations effectively. Further, the entire operation becomes dependent on a skill set of the operator. Moreover, failure to appropriately handle the implement system and the shovel for performing the operations would lead to significant production losses.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,768,579 B2 (the '579 patent) relates to a system and method for various levels of automation of a swing-to-hopper motion for a rope shovel. An operator controls a rope shovel during a dig operation to load a dipper with materials. A controller receives position data, either via operator input or sensor data, for the dipper and a hopper where the materials are to be dumped. The controller then calculates an ideal path for the dipper to travel to be positioned above the hopper to dump the contents of the dipper. The controller outputs operator feedback to assist the operator in traveling along the ideal path to the hopper. The controller also restricts the dipper motion such that the operator is not able to deviate beyond certain limits of the ideal path. In addition, the controller automatically controls the movement of the dipper to reach the hopper.
However, the '579 patent does not describe determining an optimum path of travel for the rope shovel. Also, the '579 patent does not describe determining a travel path for the hopper. Further, the '579 patent does not describe determining relative travel paths of the rope shovel and the hopper for controlling an entire operation.